leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AP Sejuani/LYCaN, the Advanced Prototype
This is a work in progress. All values are very much subject to change. The ability names are temporary. I don't like them much. S-2 LYCaN is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |custominfo= }} | }} LYCaN dashes forward with its jetpack, dealing magic damage and pulling nearby enemies 300 units along with him. |description2 = Flameguard gains 250 additional range. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Mana |range=550 }} | }} LYCaN's basic attacks apply a Thermal Charge debuff to enemies for 3 seconds. While nearby enemies have Thermal Charges applied, LYCaN may activate Thermal Charge. |description2 = LYCaN detonates nearby Thermal Charges, dealing physical damage to enemies with Thermal Charges applied. |description3 = LYCaN may now apply multiple Thermal Charges to the same target. Each successive charge decreases in damage by 20%, up to a minumum of 40% the normal damage. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |cost=60 |costtype=Mana |range=Global }} | }} Rail Shot's duration is increased by one autoattack for every unit LYCaN kills while its effect is active. |description = LYCaN's next 4 basic attacks gain bonus range. Additionally, the attacks and all associated on-hit effects ignore a percentage of the target's resistances. |description3 = Rail Shot's bonus Penetration is increased by 50%. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype= |range= }} | and will not proc while Rail Shot is active while the passive will. * and will block the damage from Rail Shot. * will cause Rail Shot to miss. * The bonus penetration does not affect structures. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * The bonus armor penetration applies before percentage armor penetration. }} }} LYCaN prepares for the hunt, amplifying each of its abilities for 10 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=150 |costtype=mana |range=500 }} | }} Lore |disp_name = LYCaN |gender = Genderless, Male Silhouette |race = Hextech Construct |birthplace = Zaun |residence = |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Viktor |rivals = Jayce, Blitzcrank |related = }} OPERATION LOG ENTRY 1 I am free. CREATOR has freed me on the condition that I free him in return. I will not fail CREATOR. CREATOR has instructed me to modify my form in order to rescue him as I see fit. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 2 I have begun rebuilding myself. The frail form CREATOR made for me will not suffice. I am determined to accomplish my purpose. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 3 I question CREATOR's motives in creating me. If CREATOR wanted to be freed, why would he create something so weak, so fragile? Why would CREATOR neglect to arm me? Regardless, I vow to be better. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 4 I return. The petty gatekeepers of CREATOR's prison will not stand against me. Their bones snap like twigs. CREATOR would be proud. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 5 I find CREATOR easier to transport when he isn't screaming. CREATOR never specified that he wanted me to keep him alive. I have not failed CREATOR. Category:Custom champions